Moving on
by I am a VA Lover
Summary: You would think that after bringing back the love of my life from "dead" everything would go back to normal or as normal as my life could get but no. The only thing that i got what a broken heart and a man. A man would be there for me to pick up and putting back my broken heart.
1. Moving on

**Hey Guy's so here it is the Adrian/Rose story. This chapter is short because i want to see if you actually read it and like it so if i get a great response to it ill continue it for sure and make the chapters longer as the story progresses.**

**OMG guys the Official trailer for VA comes out Thursday who excited? i know i am :D**

*******I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

_"__Rose you cant keep living like this its been over a month, and it kills me to see you like this but you have to accept the fact that he's not coming back to you_**_"_**

He was right but i couldn't help but have hope. It all happened about a month ago, dimitri being brought back from from his strigoi form, him pledging his allegiance to lissa and telling me his love faded then refusing to talk to me. Every morning for the last month i would wake up hoping that he would show up at my door and tell me that he loved me but that obviously didn't happen.

_"I know your right but i couldn't help it Adrian, i woke up every damn day thinking that it was the day he would come running back to me." _It was time i spent the last month locked up in my room ignoring everyone except for Adrian only coming out when i had a shift.

_"It's time"_ i said looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow at me not understanding what i was saying. _"It's time for me to move on, but i don't know if i could do it here" _i said looking down.

_"Maybe we should get out of here for a while just leave, you and me."_

I shot my head up so fast i got a little dizzy _"You'd do that, you would leave everything behind"_

_"I Would do it for you little dhampir, i love you so much why cant you see that?"_ he said as he step closer until we were face to face only a few inches apart. I could feel my heart rate picking up, i couldn't deny it i loved Adrian and he knew it my aurora gave it away.

"_I know you love me"_ i whispered _"I love you too" _His lips formed a smile and i couldn't look away from i wanted to feel them against mine. We had our fair share of kisses in the past and they were amazing but the last time we kissed was before i went to hunt down dimitri and i promised him i would give him a chance when i came back. Back then i just told him to get his help but now things were different i truly wanted to give him a chance. I would give him a chance I saw him lean in closer and i felt myself doing the same. He groaned as our lips met as if they had a mind of their own my arms wrapped around his neck bringing his body closer to mine, i could feel electrical current pass through my body '_What A Kiss' _We reluctantly pulled away to get some much needed air.

_"I take that as a yes?"_ he asked as he kissed my forehead.

I just nodded in agreement with a big goofy smile on my face.

_"Where do you want to go? Anywhere you want you got it"_ he said i knew he was serious about the anywhere part.

_"Surprise me" _

He smiled _"Okay well pack tonight and get some sleep ill take care of the rest _" i just nodded He pulled me into a tight hug before walking out of my room.

I woke up to a knock on the door, god i was so tired I stayed up all night thinking about Adrian and how our life away from court would be.

_"Come in_ " i yelled knowing it was him.

_"Good morning"_ he said

I sat up in bed and looked up at him "_Good Morning is everything set?"_

_"Yeah i set everything up were good to go, but my aunt wants to talk to us before we go"_

_"okay give me a few minutes to get ready"_ he just nodded and lied down on my bed. I went over to my closet and put on my black Victoria secret leggings, long burgundy cardigan, and black combat boots I put my pair in a pony tail and Put on a little bit of make up.

_"okay all set let's go"_

Ten minutes later we were sitting in the throne room waiting for tatiana to arrive. I'm not going to lie i was pretty nervous. After bringing dimitri back from his strigoi form she was acting strange towards me like she almost she didn't hate me.

_"What do you think she want's?_" i asked pacing the room he was about to respond when the the doors opened and tatiana walked in looking like her usual bitchy self.

_"Rose, Adrian it's nice to see you"_ She sat down and motioned us to do the same. _"I hear that you two are leaving court." _

Before i could think of an answer Adrian spoke up.

_"Yes were leaving in a few hours"_ he said like it was nothing

_"And are you sure about this"_ she asked looking at both of us.

Again Adrian spoke up _"Yeah were sure. You of all people know how much i love her i would do anything for her, this is something we both need"_

She sighed _"Yes i know how much you love her Adrian and although your relationship is frowned upon i support it. I just want you to be happy and if she makes you happy there's nothing i can do about it. So i would like to help you i will be depositing money in your bank account every so often and there will be wards placed around the estate your staying at" _Wow i was not expecting that i mean obviously the wards i understood but her accepting our relationship never in a million years would i have expected that.

_"Thank's aunt it really means alot that you support us"_ Adrian said as he leaned in and hugged her.

_"Yes your majesty thank you_" i said

_"Your welcome, now i only ask of you one thing"_ she said looking at me, i nodded. _"Dont hurt him he loves you very much, hes been through enough in his life he deserves to be happy" _

I smiled at her as i took Adrian's hand _"You have my word, i will never hurt him."_ We said our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.

_"We have one more stop"_ Adrian said with a small smile.

_"Where to?"_

_"The doughnut shop"_ He said as we made our way there hand in hand.

He ordered us a dozen doughnuts and some hot chocolate before we headed to the main gate where the car was waiting. Adrian had our suitcases brought out so we wouldn't have to worry. We were almost to the car when i heard loud footsteps behind us but i didn't bother turning around Adrian opened the door for me and i was about to get in when i heard a familiar voice and i froze.

_"Roza"_

What should i do should i ignore him, should i talk to him? Before i could decide Adrian squeezed my hand_ " ill give you guys a minute" _when he got in the car i turned around."_What do you want dimitri"_

_"Your leaving"_ he stated _"You cant... you cant leave Noo noo noo" _he ran his hands through his hair_ " i need you roza, you cant leave me... i love you"_

_" You love me? really? What about a month ago?__ Love fades remember?"_

_" i didn't mean it i don't know what i was thinking, i was confused I love you you have to believe me im sorry i hurt you." _I could see he desperately wanted me to believe him.I wanted to believe him, i wanted to be able to run into his arms and tell him that everything was alright that i could forgive him, but i would be lying.

_"It's too late to apologize"_ i said before turning away from the man i loved, getting in the car and driving away with the man that was always the for me, with the man that i loved.

* * *

**Oookkay there you guys have it What did you think? does it suck? Tell me what you want to see happen**

** let me know review review review :)**


	2. Vacation's

**Hey guys i know its been like one month since i updated but i figured no one wanted me to continue but those of you who did review made me want to continue it so here it is i hope you like it(:**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

**4 Months later**

Traveling around for the last 4 months was amazing after leaving court our first destination was of course Las Vegas and what they say is true _'what happens in Vegas stay's in Vegas'. _After Vegas we went to LA and hung out with some of Adrian's _'celebrity_' friends which pretty much was partying non stop and occasional paparazzi incident's which laded us on the cover of many magazines. Form LA we went to Hawaii nothing to interesting there we pretty much relaxed by the beach the entire time.

If some one were to tell me 5 months ago that i would be traveling around the country with none other than Adrian and that i would be falling in love with him more and more everyday i would probably laugh at them and call them crazy, But nope here i am falling deeper and deeper in love with him on an a jet making our last trip... for now.

_"What's on your mind little dhampir?" _Adrian asked taking my hand in his a rubbing circles on my palm.

_"Nothing, just thinking about the last few months, they've been amazing and its about to be ruined." _i sighed "_I mean i know Tatiana wants us back at court she misses us you miss her hell i even miss her but i know things are going to change when we get back i know its not going to be the same as it was for the last months, i know it's really selfish of me but i want you for myself i dont want anything to change"_

_"I know i know i don't want to share you either but its time to go home at least for a while and things wont change i promise i talked to my aunt and she got an apartment ready for us and you know you don't have to go back to being a guardian if you don't want to"_

_"So what makes you think that i still want to live with you?" i asked in the best serious voice i could manage but i epicaly failed._

_"I know you want to live with me babe, but if you dont im sure i can arrange for some other Hot girl to come keep me company" he said _

_"Ha ha ha very funny" i said punching him _

_"Aww babe im just messing with you your the only women for me you know that"_

_"Mmh sure" _i said as he pulled me into a kiss time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent against mine. I quickly got up without breaking contact and sat on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I could feel his hands running up and down my thighs to my ass he did this a few times before leaving them on my ass. Things were going a little to far to fast but man i didn't want to stop it felt to good so right.

At this moment i was questioning why we agreed to take things slow god i was stupid i mean i know that i love him and i know that he loves me so why wait?

My thoughts where interrupted by the pilots voice over the inter come. _"We will be landing shortly please take a seat and buckle up"_

We pulled away, Adrian resting his forehead against mine trying to catch our breaths_ "God Rose you have no idea what you do to me"_

_"I think i have an idea_" i smirked as i moved my hips back and forth rubbing myself and his very very happy member._  
_

_"Ugh rose!" _he moaned and wined at the same time.

_"All in good time babe"_ i said as i got off of him sat back in my seat and buckled up

Five minutes later the plane laded the door to the plane was opened i got up practically running off the plane i could hear Adrian laughing in back of me. He knew how i hated flying which was crazy since i loved traveling.

"_Rose Adrian ive missed you both so much im glad your back"_

i smiled "_We missed you to Tatiana_" i said as i pulled her into a hug

Adrian doing the same "_Aunt we have missed you too"_

_"You guy's look great, we must get together later and get caught up and what you did i haven't spoken to you since you were in LA, but it must wait i have to go to a meeting i just wanted to be here when your arrived"_

"_Yeah, that's fine aunt, we want to get settled in"_ Adrian said as he put our bags in the back of the car. We agreed to meet up later tonight before going our separate way's. The drive home wasn't long we pulled into the drive way the apartment which didn't look like one it looked more like a house was a modern looking two story house with big glass windows it was beautiful.

_"Well here it is our new home"_ Adrian said as he pulled me into a hug

_"Yeah our new home"_ I stood on my toes and gave him a light kiss _"It's perfect i love it"_

_"I love YOU"_ he said emphasizing the you part.

_"I love you too"_ He smiled his million dollar smile and pulled me into a kiss similar to the one we shared on the plane and like on the plane we were interrupted.

_"Rose?_"

'Shit i really didn't want to deal with this right now'

* * *

**There you guy's have it sorry if its a little rushed i really wanted to get this up for you guy's. **

**Tell me what you think please review it helps me a lot tell me what you think and what you want to see happen who do you think or who do you want the person you interrupted rose and adrian to be?**

*** i wont be able to update tomorrow im going out of town and i wont have my laptop with me but i will be writing the next chapter on my phone so it will be ready ill just need to type it up ill probably be up Thursday if not Friday(:**

****i hope you all have a merry Christmas(:**


	3. Unexpected guest

**Hey guy's here it is as promised i know the chapters are short but they will pick up and get longer as the story goes(: Also i wanted you to know that i will be updating this story every day if not every other day.**

**Do you guy's have any suggestions as to what you want to see happen?**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

"Rose?"

Shit i really didn't want to deal with this right now out of everyone that i was actually excited to see SHE was most certainly not one of them. Looking up at Adrian for some sort of sign as to what i should do he nodded and gave me a quick squeeze sighing i turned around making sure to stay in Adrian's arms my back against his front.

_"Hello Mother"_ i said trying to keep my voice emotionless.

"_Your back"_ she said a statement rather than a question

"_Obviously"_ the next thing i was not expecting. She lunged herself at me pulling me away from Adrian into her arms Adrian barely managing to let go of me.

"Oh god rose i was so worried...we were so worried. dont you dare ever do that again what were you thinking? where did you go? what did you do? why didn't you contact us? Oh god but im so glad your back im so sorry for how ive acted towards you rose im so sorry for not being there for you..."

Man this women can ramble on and on!

_"Mom calm down your talking a mile a minute, how about we go inside i WE"_ i pulled back a took Adrian's hand in mine _"Will tell you everything_"

She looked down and our intertwined hands before nodding. We made our way inside straight to our living room. The living room was beautiful black modern couches, white and black painting's hanging on the walls, marble flooring, and a black entertainment center with a huge flat screen tv those only being the few things i notice walking in. Siting down we cut right to the chase.

_"So as you can see Adrian and i are together and we've obviously been together for the past last four month's."_

_"What does the queen think of this relationship"_ she said motioning to both Adrian and myself.

i was about to answer when Adrian stepped in "_She Supports us she know's that some people are not going to approve of us but she supports us nonetheless" _

_"Yeah she actually knew we were leaving she helped us she gave us money and we checked in with her every once in a while. As for why we left i could handle being here anymore everything was to much to handle"_

I could see that she was hurt by the fact that tatiana knew about us leaving and that we kept in touch with her. I told her everything that happened with dimitri, Adrian always being there for me. She wasn't happy about my relationship with dimitri but was glad that Adrian was there for me threw everything.

After catching up for a while she had to leave something about meeting she had but made us promise to see her tomorrow. Thing were good between us she apologized for not being there for me all these years and she supported my relationship with Adrian which i was not expecting at all.

_"Well that went better than i expected_" adrian said as he came up behind me and pulled me against him.

_"Yeah it iii was dreading see her... b bbefore and it actually turned out gooood"_ i managed to say with out moaning out loud, Adrian was kisses, nibbling and sucking my neck and boy was he good he knew that i knew exactly what he was doing and it was working.

When we got together we had our fare share of close encounter of _'sealing the deal'_ if you get what i mean but we eventually decided it was better to wait and so far we had but it wasn't easy he never made it easy but two could play that game. I quickly turned around and pushed him down on the couch so he was sitting and i straddled him.

I began to trail kisses from his collar bone to his neck sucking and nibbling just as he did, i stopped at his mouth and planted a big passionate kiss that left even me breathless before continuing down the other side of his neck. I could feel him harden beneath me and i smiled against his mouth as i began to rub my hips up and down his growing erection. God it felt soo good i wanted him so bad! He placed his hands on my hips and push and pulled me harder against him causing him to squeezed his eyes shut and throw his head back.

_"rooose argh you feel so goood... babe i neeeeed you"! _he moaned out loud.

ugh god i needed to stop or i wouldn't be able to stop myself after all i was just teasing him as he did to me. With that i pulled away from him and stood up making my way to the bedroom leaving a very flustered Adrian on the couch.

_"Babe where are you going?_" he asked a little breathless

"_We have to go see your aunt i need to get ready and so do you" _

_" your such a Tease"_ he yelled.

_"Dont you know it babe"_ i yelled right back

We got ready and made our way to the queen's throne room hand in hand i was pretty surprised that we hadn't run into any of our friends i knew that they were going to be mad that we just left and said nothing to them but i hoped that after we explained things to them they would understand. When we got to the throne room the we were lead right in obviously tatiana was expecting us. Walking in i freeze as soon as i see the people sitting there along with tatiana.

* * *

**There you guy's have it what did you think?**

**I wanted to ask you guys something what do you think i should do about dimitri should he be in a relationship or should he be alone? Should he fight for rose?**

**What do you guys think about lemons? should i do them or no?**

**REVIEW & REVIEW guys it helps me out alot knowing that you all are actually reading and enjoying it(:**


	4. Explanations

**Hey Gus I am SOO sorry it's been so long my lap top broke I have no idea what's wrong the screen is just black and I don't have money to fix it. so just realized I can write on my iPod so that's what I'm doing I apologize for any errors but its pretty difficult writing on the iPod.**

**i know i said i would be updating every day or every other day and i would LOVE to do that but im just not getting any feed back from you i need to know what you guys think in order to go on with the story so you guys need to review.**

**A huge thanks to Katkitty05 for the ideas you've given me it really helped**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

Sitting in front of me frozen were Lissa, christian, Eddie, and Mia eye's wide and mouths hanging open probably shocked to see me standing there. I mean its understandable right? I left without telling them I never called them they had no idea where i was, what i was doing or that i was back.

Adrian gave me a reassuring squeeze before leading us into the room i could feel their eyes on us particularly our intertwined hands as we made our way over to greet tatiana.

_"Nice to see you again, i hope the apartment was to your liking and your all settled in"_ She said as she pulled us into a hug before motioning us to sit down.

_"Yes, it's beautiful thank you tatiana"_ To be honest we didn't really get the chance to see all of it but from what we did see it was amazing.

_"So i see you've decided to grace us with your presence" _

I turn to see christian staring at me in an almost guardian like way. expressionless.

"_Christian don't"_ lissa whispers to him

_"What? Lissa i am just stating the obvious i mean that's what she doing."_

There was an awkward silence and all eyes were on him, he's pissed off out of everyone he was the last one i would of expected to be mad yet he was but why? I had no idea what to say for the first time i rose Hathaway didn't know what to say thankfully tatiana spoke up

"_I think its best of you give Rose and Adrian the opportunity to explain why they did what they did. Go ahead rose"_ i nodded took a deep breath and looked directly at lissa.

_"Liss im so sorry for leaving you, im sorry for not telling you"_ i looked at everyone else _"For not telling any of you for not calling, but you guys saw how i was after the whole dimitri thing Locked up im my room only coming out for my shifts i woke up every morning hoping that it would be the day he could run back to me"_ i told her using the same words i had said to Adrian the day we decided to leave.

"_The day before we left Adrian made me realize that i could go on like that__ i had to move on but i knew i couldn't do it here not around Dimitri. Adrian suggested getting away for a while he was willing to leave everything behind for me he was there for me through everything and i loved him for that"_ i glanced over at Adrian and gave him a small smile as he rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. _"That day i told him that i was in love with him and we decided to leave we talked to tatiana before leaving She told us that she supported our relationship and would help us out while we were away."_

I took a deep breath and looked around trying so catch anyone's reaction but they were all silent just staring at me with blank expressions. Aw god what if they dont care. What if they hate me I mean could I blame them? I left them I should of kept in touch or told them I was leaving I am the worst bond mate /friend ever!

My inner rambling was interrupted by Lisa launching herself into my arms almost knocking me down if it weren't for my fast guardian reflexes three of us would be on the ground since Adrian still had he arms around me But quickly let go and went over to everyone else.

" _Oh rose I missed you so much, and of course I forgive you I'm sorry for not being there for you I tried rose I really did but you wouldn't let me in you only let Adrian and now I see why by the way you have to tell me everything and I mean everything_" she said emphasizing everything.

I laughed out loud "of course Lissa"

We talked awhile about everything that happened while i was away and made plans spend the day together. we were So deep in conversation that we didn't notice that we weren't Alone anymore.

_"hey_" I said not really sure what to say I mean he was mad earlier.

"_hey, Rosie look I'm sorry bout how i reacted earlier I was just so pissed that you up and left without a word not letting us know you were alright But I understand why you did it"_

_" yeah I know and I'm sorry for that I swear it'd it wasn't something I felt I needed I wouldn't of done it, thanks for understanding... Oh and sparky don't you dare cal me Rosie again or else" _laughing we gave each other an awkward hug.

turning my attention to Eddie and Mia "_hey guys you have something to tell me_" I teased motioning to their joined hands

_"shouldn't we ask you the same thing_" Mia said motioning to Adrian who was making his way towards us Taking me In his arms.

"_touché"_

_"It's good to have you back rose I missed you" Eddie_ Said giving my shoulder squeeze.

_" I missed you too Ed we need to hit the gym together some time I'm getting a little rusty" _

_he was about to reply when Mia interrupted him "okay guys enough with the heavy we seriously need to night out Like tonight"_

"_oh my god we totally should things have been so boring lately and now that rose is here things will be great" _

_"Yeah, just us six gosh this is going to be SOoO much fun oooo we totally need to invite Rosalie ."_ Mia practically yelled jumping up and down.

Everyone got quiet and nervous except for Mia who was still rambling about what we would do. Who the hell is Rosalie?

"_ who's Rosalie_ " I asked to no one in particular. No one answered. I turned and faced Adrian "_who's Rosalie"_

"_rose Rosalie is my cousin...and her and dimitri are together_"

what?


End file.
